The invention relates to a chip card inlay for contact-activated and contactlessly activated chip cards.
Chip cards are special plastic cards having a chip which contains hardware logic, a memory or a microprocessor. Such chip cards are controlled by special card readers. Such contact chip cards are susceptible to faults on account of wear or soiling and react in a sensitive manner to vibrations which can result in brief contact interruptions. Therefore, in addition to contact chip cards, contactlessly activated chip cards, known as transponder cards, are also known, which combine two technologies for automatic identification and data acquisition. To this end, the chip used is connected to an antenna or coil in order to be contact-activatable and contactlessly activatable.
DE 10 2006 054 449 A1 discloses a transponder unit, in particular for transponder cards, identification documents or the like, in the case of which the antenna and the chip are arranged on an antenna substrate. Identification documents and charge cards, for example identity cards, passports, bank cards and credit cards, are regularly carried by people and, in addition to their intended use, are permanently stored in wallets, purses or the like. Contact activation of the transponder card is not provided.
DE 101 07 072 B4 discloses a chip card inlay which has a flat substrate made of a flexible, non-conductive material, for example PVC, on which a chip and a wire coil are fastened. The chip can be fitted on the planar surface of the substrate. However, it is also possible to insert the chip into a recess in the substrate or to embed the chip in the substrate by way of a thermocompression process. Attaching the chip to the antenna ends by way of the terminal lugs involves in this case a complicated adhesive-bonding method when the chip has an external contact face for contact activation.